1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal standard material to be used when measuring the content of a material by mass spectrometry, and a measurement method and resin composition using the internal standard material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, according to RoHS (Restriction of Hazardous Substances) defined by the European Union (EU), when exporting a certain product inside the EU area, it is necessary to certify that the content of a brominated flame retardant contained in a resin used in the exported product does not exceed a prescribed value. Therefore, social demands for accurate determination of the amount of brominated flame retardant as an object material of RoHS are increasing.
With this social background, when measuring the content of a material to be measured by performing mass spectrometry on a specimen containing the material, an internal standard material is added to the specimen in addition to the material to be measured, and the material to be measured is quantitatively measured in comparison with the internal standard material. Http://www.canon-anelva.co.jp/iams/newproducts has disclosed quantitative analysis of a retardant as an object of RoHS performed by using IAMS (Ion Attachment Mass Spectrometry).
Under the circumstances, when measuring the content of a brominated flame retardant by mass spectrometry, an internal standard material to be added to a specimen of mass spectrometry is required to meet the conditions that the internal standard material does not thermally decompose, has no toxicity, and has a mass number close to that of a material to be measured. However, no internal standard material that satisfies all these conditions and enables accurate quantitative measurement of a material to be measured has been found. A “specimen” herein mentioned is a material prepared to undergo measurement performed by a mass spectrometry apparatus, and containing a material to be measured, internal standard material, and the like.